Farvel
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Cuando todo lo que amas desparece, siempre buscas culpables, pero en aquel caso estaba claro. Dinamarca era el culpable de que Hans se hubiera marchado de aquella manera. Hans Christian Andersenx Dinamarca.


_**Llevaban mucho tiempo sin saber de mi, ¿no? Pues aquí estoy de vuelta, con otro fic HansDan. Hoy, 4 de agosto de 2014 se cumplen 139 años de la muerte de este maravilloso escritor llamado Hans Christian Andersen. Si, 139, porque eso de celebrar aniversarios en los múltiplos de 5 está ya muy visto y hay que innovar. Espero que lleven pañuelos a mano porque he puesto todas mis lagrimas en este fic para que ustedes lo disfruten muchísimo._**Todas las cosas que pueden causar confusión están marcadas con un superíndice y explicadas al final del fic. Si aun así hay algo que no se entienda, pueden ponerlo en un review y lo solucionare para futuros lectores.**_**_

_**Nombre humanos: Dinamarca-Christian.**_

_**Disfruten con la lectura.**_

* * *

El tiempo había seguido inexorable su curso y aunque sus efectos no habían hecho mella en la nación, si lo habían hecho en el que era la única persona que él amaba con intensidad. Siempre se prometió que nunca estas cosas le afectarían, manteniendo las visitas diarias y los mismos juegos de siempre, pero llego época donde el ánimo de su gran amigo decayó. Los distintos fracasos amorosos que había sufrido, sobre todo con Harald Scharff, le habían hecho creer que nadie le amaría jamás. Christian siempre pensaba lo equivocado que estaba su amigo, decirle que si era amado, pero el tiempo había corrido en su contra y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más miedo tenía a confesarse. Hans envejecía. Su tiempo se agotaba, el de ambos. Y no se hizo palpable hasta que el escritor se cayó de la cama una mañana. Dinamarca le encontró en el suelo, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirado. En ese momento, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos se dieron cuenta de la realidad. Aunque el danés se ocupo del escritor, de todos sus cuidados en aquel tiempo, sus visitas fueron cada vez menos y menos frecuentes, hasta ir solo una vez al mes. Rolighed(1) le daba demasiado miedo. Siempre que se acercaba al lecho del escritor excusaba su larga ausencia en su trabajo. La única vez que se quedo más tiempo fue en la navidad de 1872. Era un motivo algo triste por el que se había quedado, el último libro del escritor. Chris se había vuelto a encargar, como de los viejos tiempos, de llevarlo a la imprenta el mismo y de llevarle al escritor el primer ejemplar, pero aquella vez no podrían leerlo juntos ni colocarlo en su hueco de la estantería después.

-¿Por qué no me lo lees, Christian?-había preguntado el autor, mirándole con los ojos vidriosos desde la cama, pero la nación no se sentía con fuerzas ni para abrirlo. Tal vez dentro estaban los cuentos más hermosos jamás escritos, pero no se veía capaz, era como si cada tapa estuviera hecha del metal más pesado.-Creo que será mejor que lo guarde-se incorporó del sillón cercano a la cama, para marcharse de la habitación, cuando Andersen le agarró el brazo. En aquel momento todo colapso. Todo lo que en ese momento había reprimido, como llevaba haciendo toda su existencia, se desbordo y se manifestó como lágrimas. Al principio era en silencio, unos momentos en los que el de Odense no supo cómo reaccionar o si había hecho bien en retenerlo, pero pronto se oyeron las primeras respiraciones agitadas, los primeros sollozos fuertes. Con algo más de fuerza de la que podía hacer tiro de él hacía la cama y le abrazo con delicadeza. Dinamarca simplemente le miro con los ojos vidriosos y luego se escondió en su pecho, dando rienda suelta a todo lo que había guardado.

Andersen le acariciaba el pelo. Su semblante era serio, imaginando por que lloraba su compañero. La diferencia de edad... Más bien que él era atemporal. Muchas veces había bromeado con él sobre eso, pero la propia realidad había demostrado que lo que había dicho su gran amigo era muy real y ellos dos, en aquella alcoba, eran la prueba de ello.-No te vayas… Nunca…-había murmurado el danés contra su pecho, entre hipidos-Solo Dios decide eso… Yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de su voluntad.

-Entonces…Dios es malvado…

-Lo dudo… Si Dios no te hubiera creado, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Él tiene un plan para todos. Si a mí me hizo un simple mortal y a ti un ángel principado, es por su divino plan.-Dinamarca se incorporo un poco, con las mejillas totalmente rojas, al igual que húmedas-Dudo ser un ángel… Hans… A-Además, si lo soy… Dios debería dejarte a mi lado…-Hans negó suavemente y le limpio suavemente las mejillas-Tu debes proteger a más personas, no solo a mí. No te preocupes, mi alma estará feliz en el Reino de los Cielos-Christian en ese momento se limito a asentir.

-Hans… Jeg…-tomo aire, sin creer que lo iba a decir- Jeg husker dig, i al evighed.(2)-Se maldijo internamente por no decir lo que quería en verdad, que era un simple "Jeg elsker dig"(3) pero en ese momento no fue capaz de hacerlo. Seguramente antes de que se marchara se lo diría.

* * *

A pesar de ser pleno agosto, a Dinamarca le daba la sensación de que era el día más triste de todo el verano. Todo parecía estar parado aquel día en Copenhague. Estaba abatido, sin consuelo. Tirado entre los números 18 y 20 del puerto que daba al canal de Nyhavn(4) nadie se paraba a ver qué le sucedía. ¿Quién se iba a preocupar allí de lo que le pasaba a un joven, para todos los que paseaban, desconocido? Lo más seguro es que le hubieran robado, lo típico en aquella zona. Había llegado corriendo desde Østerbro (5) solo para olvidar lo que parecía ser una pesadilla, de la que seguro despertaría en Amalienborg(6). Pero esta vez no iba a ser así, algo dentro se lo decía. Había vuelto de Estocolmo, visita protocolaría dijo Christian IX, pero desde aquella Navidad, se había mostrado reacio a abandonar la capital, aunque hubiera vuelto a su ritmo de ir unas horas cada mes después de aquel espectáculo que le monto a Hans, no era capaz de verle a la cara, aparte de los sentimientos que venía arrastrando hasta ese día, el 4 de agosto de 1875, donde todo acabo. Cuando llego aquella mañana a la casa de campo del escritor, le recibió la ama de llaves. "Hans ha muerto" le dijo, sabiendo a lo que venía aquel joven que siempre había visto en la casa durante años. Christian no se lo creía, lo sentía ahora por ella, pero creía que era una simple broma, aunque no sonaba como una broma.

El escritor estaba en su cama, parecido dormido pero Dinamarca había visto demasiados muertos como para saber que no era así. No soporto mucho en pie, se había tenido que agarrar al marco de la puerta, las piernas no le sostenían. Se había ido, sin despedirse, ya que cuando partió a Estocolmo aun estaba bien. Internamente maldecía a todos, al sueco, al rey, al ama de llaves, a Dios… pero sobretodo se maldecía a sí mismo. Había dejado pasar el tiempo y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para todo. Demasiado tarde. El ama de llaves ya había dado la noticia así que él no tenía mucho más que hacer allí. Se recompuso como pudo y salió de la habitación corriendo y no paró hasta llegar a aquellas dos casas donde habían compartido tantos recuerdos.

Si dolorosa fue la noticia, más le dolió acudir al entierro. Si doloroso había sido ir a Londres después de la muerte de Charles Dickens, a Christian le partía el alma el ver a sus propios niños llorando la muerte de Andersen. Él mismo se paraba junto a algún niño a consolarle, aunque las palabras tardaban en salir de su boca. Él tampoco asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento pero el ver a un niño llorar le partía el corazón aun más de lo que ya estaba. Por un momento le pareció ver a Harald con su mujer y a Jenny por otro lado, pero simplemente los ignoro. Ellos le habían hecho muchísimo daño a Andersen, rechazándolo en varias ocasiones. Tampoco se olvidaría de ellos, pero para mal. Estuvo detrás del féretro todo el camino hasta el cementerio, salvo cuando veía a algún niño, con un ramo de rosas siempre pegado a su pecho. Christian IX y Luise iban a su lado, sabiendo lo importante lo que había sido para la nación. El danés hacía oídos sordos a todos los cuchicheos que hacían contra su persona, sobre quien era y sobre qué hacía en el entierro en una posición tan importante. En momentos como esos simplemente miraba al frente, sin hacer caso. Él era la persona más importante para Hans y debía estar allí. Era su ángel particular.

* * *

El cementerio tardo en estar vacio. Casi toda la gente que había acudido volvía ya a sus hogares. Para ellos este evento sería una simple anécdota, algo que comentar a las generaciones futuras. Nadie sufriría la pérdida durante mucho tiempo, claro que nadie le había amado como había hecho él y claramente nadie de ellos era inmortal como lo era él. Miles de flores yacían en su tumba, sobre todo rosas. Las había de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, de gente anónima y gente conocida, todos los que querían despedir a tal ilustre danés. -_Las rosas son bellas, pero se marchitan y mueren. Nosotros no moriremos, y veremos algún día a Dios…_(7)-Sonrió de forma triste y tras sentarse delante de la tumba cerro suavemente los ojos, para intentar convencerse que era un mal sueño, nada más que eso. Le despertó el canto de un ruiseñor, el cantó más bello que Dinamarca había oído nunca. El ave estaba posada sobre la lápida y había dejado caer una pequeña margarita, de un color blanco inmaculado. Tres figuras aparecieron después, haciendo que el danés se tuviera que abrazar a sí mismo por el frío que parecían traer. Una mujer acompañaba a dos niños hacía la tumba del escritor, donde depositaron una rosa blanca, con algo de escarcha en sus pétalos. Poco después aparecieron más figuras. Una joven que portaba una flor acuática, dos señoritas de compañía, una anciana y una joven, que dejaron una flor desconocida para el joven, un cisne del que bajo una mujer diminuta que deposito una pequeña semilla junto a la tumba, una pequeña niña que dejo una cajita con fósforos…(8) Todos habían querido despedir al que había sido su creador, aquel cuya mano les dio la vida.

* * *

(1)Tranquilidad.

(2)Yo te recordaré, por toda la eternidad.

(3)Te amo.

(4)Residencia de Hans Christian Andersen.

(5)Distrito donde estaba situada Rolighed.

(6)Palacio de la Familia Real de Dinamarca.

(7)Estracto de "La Reina de las Nieves"

(8)Por orden de aparición. Ruiseñor: ruiseñor; "El Ruiseñor", mujer con dos niños: la Reina de las Nieves con Kay y Gerda, "La Reina de las Nieves"; joven con una flor acuática: la sirenita "La Sirenita"; señoritas de compañía: la anciana, el hada Cuidado, la joven, hada mensajera de la Fortuna, "Los Chanclos de la Fortuna"; el cisne: cisne, "El Patito Feo"; mujer diminuta: Pulgarcita, "Pulgarcita"; La pequeña niña: La pequeña cerillera, "La niña de los Fósforos"


End file.
